Pediatric Cancer Program (PCP) PROJECT SUMMARY The Pediatric Cancer Program performs basic, translational, and clinical research with the goal of improving diagnostic, prognostic, and therapeutic approaches for childhood cancer. The Pediatric Program is a component of Texas Children?s Cancer Center (TCCC), a joint center of BCM and Texas Children?s Hospital (TCH) and is one of the country?s largest pediatric cancer programs. The Center sees approximately 600 new pediatric cancer patients each year. Its main laboratory research facilities are located at TCH. The Pediatric Program includes 28 Research and 17 Clinical Members from a number of Departments including Pediatrics, Surgery, Neurosurgery, Pathology, Medicine and Psychology. The Program?s scientific aims include, 1) to increase our biological understanding of pediatric malignancies through comprehensive molecular, genomic and proteomic analysis of these diseases, 2) to use the information from these studies to improve diagnostic, prognostic, and therapeutic approaches for pediatric cancers, 3) to identify novel molecular targets that may be exploited therapeutically, 4) to study the genetic pre-disposition for selected pediatric cancers and determine the appropriate surveillance regimens for these at-risk children, 5) to identify effective new therapies for childhood malignancies and develop and conduct innovative Phase I and Phase II trials, 6) to study the late effects of childhood cancer therapy and improve the outcomes of survivors, 7) to mentor and train pediatric oncology fellows and post-fellowship research trainees to develop the next generation of leaders and 8) to impact pediatric cancer in our catchment area, nationally and internationally. As of September 1, 2014, the Pediatric Program had $5,764,212 in active NCI grants, $4,939,272 in Total Other NIH funding, $5,261,666 in other Peer Reviewed Funding, $3,344,907 in Non-Peer Reviewed Funding, for Total Funding of $19,310,057. In the last 5 years members of the Program published 404 cancer related manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals of which 33% represented intra-programmatic collaborations, 25% inter-programmatic and 58% inter- institutional. The Program?s research accomplishments have occurred in six thematic areas organized into formal research programs including: Biologic and Therapeutic Studies of Pediatric Solid Tumors, Pediatric Neuro-oncology Research, Pediatric Cancer Genetics and Genomics, Pediatric Cancer Developmental Therapeutics, Leukemia and Lymphoma, and Cancer Survivorship. These programs facilitate and organize thematic research activities, are trans-disciplinary and involve both laboratory and clinical researchers. Programs meet regularly to discuss research collaborations and research strategy including moving projects along the translational continuum from basic research to clinical studies. The Program has 116 cancer related protocols; 64 are clinical trials, 8 developed by Program investigators. The Program has robust educational and training components including the largest accredited pediatric hematology-oncology fellowship program and three NIH training grants.